The efficacy of intravenous cyclophosphamide in the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis is to be evaluated. Patients are randomly assigned cyclophosphamide or placebo, and are evaluated for disease activity using clinical, functional and serological assessments. To date only 6 patients have been entered into the study.